Break It
by Z. Bridgett of Harte
Summary: Serena leaves behind her life in Saffron City. Her father made her leave to escape Team Rocket's third takeover of Kanto. Instead of going on the adventure she expected, Serena deals with anxiety from her father's capture and from traversing Kalos, a region she never studied. "Go and meet many Pokémon and people and fill your life with rich experiences." -Professor Sycamore
1. Shining, Golden Land of Commerce

_"Serena, we need to talk," her father says, entering her bedroom._

 _"I know! I'm starting my adventure in a couple months and I'm nowhere near prepared!" Serena responds, searching through her closet for her bag._

 _"Serena-"_

 _"It's not like I don't have time to prepare though. I can always buy stuff along the way," Serena continues._

 _"Serena-"_

 _"-and my Pokémon will need their own food, but that all depends on their type-"_

 _"Serena!"_

 _"What?" Serena frowns, clutching at a skirt she was moving out of the way. Doesn't he know how important this is to her?_

 _"Team Rocket is back." Her father holds his head in his hands._

 _"No." Serena stomps her foot. "No!" Team Rocket coming back means that she's going away._

 _"Rena, please."_

 _"No! They were defeated by Gold five years ago and Red a year before that. They can't be back!"_

 _Her father stands and hugs her. She pushes away, backing out of his arms._

 _"I've been monitoring the situation for a year," he says in between her protests of "no." "I kept hoping it wasn't true, that it was all rumor. I said I'd give it a year for them to either make it or break it. You remember what we agreed to the last time they took over."_

 _"I don't want to leave you!"_

 _"Sweetheart, I know." He opens his arms to her again, hugging her when she begins crying. "But you don't know how scary it was when they first took over. We almost lost you."_

 _"But I'm going to lose you!"_

 _"I'll still be here. I just want you to be safe."_

 _"But-"_

 _"No 'buts.' You're going to live with your mother until this all blows over."_

 _"But I was supposed to have my adventure here."_

 _"What's the point of having an adventure in a place you already know?"_

 _Serena's crying quiets as she holds her father for a minute longer._


	2. A Town Whose Flower is About to Bloom

_One month later…_

Light peeks through the blinds in Serena's window. Serena rolls over, tugging the covers over her head. She didn't sleep at all last night, the news of her father being captured by Team Rocket back in Kanto leaving her shaken. What right did she have to be here, millions of miles away in Kalos, while her father was being treated like a slave? _It wasn't supposed to be like this._

"Serena? Are you awake?" her mother calls up the stairs. Serena grunts, curling into a ball. _She's so tired_. Serena closes her dry eyes. _Five more minutes_.

She shouts in pain when the Fletchling slams into her hip. The bird chirps twice, twitters about on the covers, and flies back downstairs. Begrudgingly, Serena limps after it. The Fletchling lands on the counter next to the stove, chirping at her mother-Grace-while she cooks. It tweets when it sees Serena, her mother glancing at her for a moment before returning to her eggs.

"Good morning, sweetie," she says, handing her a plate.

Serena grunts and sits down at the counter.

"Your father called last night. He's okay. He's just...busy with work."

 _Yeah._ Busy _with work. It's not like the Silph Co. was taken over and propaganda was being broadcast on all Kanto radio stations._ Serena hums to herself. _At least he's okay. For now._

Grace rests a hand on her daughter's head, making her look up. "Happy birthday! You're old enough to get your first Pokémon today, if you're feeling up to it."

Serena finishes her breakfast before answering, "No, thanks." She goes back upstairs and climbs into bed. Grace doesn't bother her for the rest of the day.

After another sleepless night, Fletchling "wakes" her up again at sunrise. Apparently, one of her neighbors is downstairs and wants to meet her. Serena just closes her door and goes back to sleep. In Kanto, Team Rocket expands from Saffron City to Mt. Moon. They catch all the Clefairy that are dancing to the full moon that night.

Another neighbor tries meeting her the next day. Serena ignores her. The girl doesn't need her problems to bring her day down. Pewter City's gym leader, Brock, put up walls around the city to try to keep Team Rocket out, but he failed. Team Rocket took him away. Now, five gym leaders are missing.

Grace wakes her daughter up on the third day after her birthday. She makes Serena get out of bed and change out of her pajamas. She won't take "no" for an answer. While Serena eats her breakfast, her mother decides, "It's about time you got up. Why don't you step outside and say hello to the neighbors? They've been waiting for a month now, and staying cooped up in here isn't doing anyone, least of all you, any favors."

Serena frowns, about to go upstairs, when Grace steps in front of her. "All you have to do is go outside. That's it for today. Okay?"

"Fine. Okay," Serena says. She puts on her hat and her shoes and opens the door.

Two people, a boy and a girl, stand outside in the morning light. The conversation they had ceases when they hear the door close behind Serena.

"Welcome to Vaniville Town!" the boy says. "The name's Calem. I live next door."

"And I'm Shauna!" the girl interrupts. "Great to finally meet you!"

"I'm Serena," she says, giving a small wave.

"I know!" Shauna continues. "Guess what! We've come to get you!"

"Umm… No thanks." Serena says, searching for the door handle. "I've got a lot of cleaning to do and my mom's Fletchling is shedding and it's really a bad mess and-" She flinches when she hears the door lock behind her.

"Are you sure?" Shauna asks, her lower lip trembling. "We've been wanting to meet you for so long!"

"And besides," Calem continues, his expression unreadable, "Cleaning can wait a bit, right?"

Serena bites her lip and twists the doorknob, trying to get back inside and failing. She can feel her mother watching her from the kitchen window. "Fine," Serena concedes. "As long as it doesn't take too long."

"Yay!" shouts Shauna.

"Anyways, the renowned Professor Sycamore lives here in the Kalos region. I heard he has a task for five kids, including us," Calem says.

 _Five kids. Including us_. Serena's legs shake. She doesn't want to be out here.

"But I'm surprised he knows who you are. You did just move to Vaniville, after all," he adds.

"We'll wait for you in the next town over!" Shauna shouts, bouncing in excitement. "And you know what?! We're going to get...a Pokémon! C'mon! Hurry! Let's go!" Shauna grabs Calem by the arm and they both run off.

 _'We're going to get a Pokémon!' No! I'm supposed to go to Professor Oak, not Professor Sycamore._ Serena tries the doorknob again. "Mom! Please let me in."

"After you spend some time outside," Grace says through the door. "What's the worst that could happen?"

 _Dad could be hurt_ , Serena thinks. _I left my Holo Caster inside_. "Please, Mom!"

No response. Serena leans against the door, sighs, and steps out of the entryway. _What's the worst that could happen?_ Each step is slow and tenuous, her mother's words propelling her on. When she reaches the gates, they automatically open, revealing Route 1. _It wasn't supposed to begin like this, but it had to start somewhere._ Serena takes a deep breath and exhales, stepping out beyond the town's walls.


	3. Water and Civilization in Harmony

_Route 1 makes absolutely no sense,_ Serena thinks. _There are no Pokémon, the route is entirely paved, and it's extremely short. At least it's pretty._

Serena walks through Aquacorde Town's archway. _Where are-_

"Hey, Serena! This way! Over here!" Shauna interrupts Serena's musings, answering her thoughts. _There they are._

Sitting at a long table are Calem, Shauna, and two other boys.

"We were just talking about you!" Shauna shouts. "C'mon, have a seat!"

Calem pulls out the chair next to him, inviting Serena to sit next to him. "This is the meeting place, Serena," he says. "I'll introduce you. Everyone, this is Serena."

Serena waves a shaky hand. _I don't want to be here._

"Wow… Shauna's description was spot on!" the tall boy says.

"So, Serena. This is Tierno," explains Calem. "He can really tear up the dance floor…" He turns to the shorter boy. "And this is Trevor. He's a little shy, but he always gets perfect scores on his tests…"

"All right! Nice to meetcha!" Tierno says. "You know, it'd feel like we're a clower crew if we call each other by nicknames. Can I call you 'Lady S'?"

 _Wait! What?_ Serena stiffens in her chair, not wanting the attention.

"What? No way!" exclaims Shauna. "She's a Li'l S, for sure! What do you think, Trevor?"

"What?! You want me to nickname someone I just met?!"

 _At least Trevor has some sense._

"Shauna," he scolds, "you shouldn't put people on the spot like this."

 _Never mind._

"Well...how about something low key? Maybe...something like S-kins?"

Calem puts his hands together, gathering everyone's attention. "You should decide what we call you, Serena."

"Serena is fine," she says softly.

"Are you sure?" Shauna asks.

"Yeah…"

"Okay!" Shauna is unfazed by Serena's reaction. "I'm sure we're gonna be great friends, so I'll call you that, too!" Shauna bounces up and down in her seat. "Hey! Can we see the Pokémon now?" she sings, asking Tierno. "I wanna meet my new partner soooooooooon!"

"I know, right?" Tierno says. "It was such a cool feeling when Trevs and I met our Pokémon! Hope you feel the same way we did!" Tierno picks up a parcel, releasing three Pokémon. _Froakie, Fennekin, and Chespin._ Serena had never seen them before, but she heard about them from her mother.

"You should pick first, Serena," says Calem. "We know you've had a hard time since you've moved here. This should help, if only a little bit."

"Thanks."

The grass type and the water type wander around the table, taking in everything. The fire type, however, stares at Serena and walks up to her. It sits down, waiting patiently.

"Umm…"

"That's Fennekin," Tierno explains.

At the sound of its name, it barks in delight, turning around in a circle before sitting down again. Serena lifts her hand to the Fennekin. It sniffs it before rubbing its head in her hand.

"I think it picked me," Serena says, petting it. Its ears are very warm and fluffy.

"They tend to do that," Trevor reveals. "Do you want to give it a name?"

The Fennekin purrs under her touch. "I think I'll name you Sweetheart." _Because it's a little Sweetheart._

"Okay!" shouts Shauna. "My partner is Chespin!" The Pokémon in question pounds his chest and waddles over to his trainer. "Wow! We go together great! The two of us are just way-ay-ay too cute!"

The remaining Pokémon sits in front of Calem. "Good to meet you, Froakie," Calem says. "My name's Calem. Because of you, I can be a real Pokémon Trainer. Thanks!" Froakie hops up and down, excited.

"Uh," Trevor babbles, gaining everyone's attention. "Pardon me, but I have something for you from the professor as well. I have something that will help you understand Pokémon on a much deeper level." He takes out three Pokédexes from his backpack. "Um, so you see… The Pokédex I just gave you is a high-tech device that automatically records the Pokémon you encounter! The reason you get one is because the professor wants us to go on a journey with our Pokémon and complete the Pokédex."

 _Why is he asking for help from kids?_ Serena thinks, picking up Sweetheart and putting him in her lap. _It doesn't make much sense if you want to get something done efficiently and effectively. Maybe it's just a data collection thing?_

"To put it another way," Trevor continues, "It's an important mission from the professor. I'm sure of it!"

"Oh lighten up, Trevs," Tierno says. "You're way too serious sometimes." Tierno chuckles to himself before changing the topic. "Um, Serena… Please take this with you, too. It's a letter from the professor. He said you should give it to your mom."

Serena takes the letter and places it under Sweetheart's Pokéball. She'll give it to her mom in a bit.

"All right! We're done with our errand for the professor." Tierno pumps his fist in the air. "I guess Trevs and I will go look for Pokémon! Let's go, Trevs!" Trevor and Tierno leave, going down to Aquacorde's bridge.

"In Kalos, kids are chosen to carry a Pokédex and go on an adventure," Calem explains. "But you need to give that letter to your mom before any of that."

 _It's similar to what happens in Kanto, just without meeting the professor first._ "Okay. I guess I'll be off then." Serena turns to leave, but Shauna stops her.

"Serena, wait! You're gonna be my opponent in my Pokémon-battling debut!" Shauna declares. She spins around, nearly falling over. "Okay, Li'l Chespin! It's our first battle! Let's win it with style!"

Shauna's Chespin leaps from her arms, ready to battle. Sweetheart looks up, jumps out of Serena's arms, and shakes his body, fluffing himself up in anticipation. Serena freezes when Chespin attacks first, but Sweetheart dodges it. _Calm down, Serena. You know how to battle. You practiced in school._ Sweetheart glances back at her, confused. He barks, pulling her out of her head.

"Right." Serena looks at his move set. _Fire beats grass._ "Sweetheart, use ember!"

Shauna, too busy ogling her Pokémon and praising his moves, doesn't pay enough attention when Sweetheart attacks. Chespin runs around the area, tail slightly on fire and ignoring everything Shauna says. Before long, it is unable to battle.

Serena releases a breath she didn't realize she held.

"You're amazing, Serena!" Shauna praises, picking up her Chespin. "Here! Let me fix up your Pokémon." Shauna heals Sweetheart before turning back. "Say hi to your mom for me!"

Calem waves as Serena leaves back through Vaniville Path.

"You did amazing, Sweetheart," Serena says, holding her Fennekin. Sweetheart squeaks and purrs, the rumble felt against Serena's chest. "I didn't-I wasn't expecting a battle. I-it wasn't supposed to be like this. I never thought I'd pick a fire type. Not that you're bad or anything. I just-"

Sweetheart barks, happily.

"Thank you for picking me," Serena says.

Sweetheart barks again.

The gates to Vaniville Town open when Serena nears. She heads home, finding the door unlocked. Grace gets up from the couch when she hears her daughter enter and meets her at the entrance.

"So," Grace begins, "What did you and the neighbor kids end up doing?" Her voice is slightly smug, slightly excited. She gasps when she sees Sweetheart. "Wait one second, Serena! Is that a Pokémon you have there? You got your very own Pokémon? Lucky you!" Her voice sounds fake, like she knew that Serena would get a Pokémon, but she sounds relieved as well. Serena doesn't understand to whom she is trying to put an act on. She hugs Sweetheart closer, wary.

"How about that?" Grace carries on. "You're a Pokémon Trainer now, too! Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Mom." Serena sets down Sweetheart and hands her mother the letter.

"Huh? A letter for me?" She flips over the envelope. "It says it's from somebody named Sycamore. What could it be? A love letter?"

"Mom, please." Serena picks up Sweetheart again, scratching his head.

Grace turns away to read the letter. Under her breath, she murmurs, "Wow, what lovely handwriting… Hmm? What do we have here? A request… Oh! I see!" She faces her daughter. "Serena! You've barely left this house, and all kinds of exciting things are happening!" She claps her hands. "Okay! Let's get you and Fennekin ready for your journey!"

"Wait, right now?" Serena asks. "Can't I just wait a day? I just got Sweetheart and I'm not sure I'm ready. I don't want to do this?" Serena's voice cracks with her last word. She follows her mom upstairs, trying to stop her from putting anything together, but is immediately met with a fully packed pink bag. Inside was a town map and a change of clothes. Serena blinks. "You planned this."

"Whatever could you mean?" Grace asks. "I didn't plan for Professor Sycamore to write me a letter. I haven't been in contact with him for the past week preparing for the day you turned fourteen. I certainly didn't ask him to get other children involved in cheering you up."

"Mom!"

"Serena, it's not healthy for you to stay inside all the time. This isn't what your father wanted. Sure, he would have rathered you started your journey in Kanto, but Kanto isn't safe right now. He doesn't want life to pass you by and he certainly doesn't want you to spend the rest of your life worrying about him. Everything will be okay. You just have to believe it will. Your father loves you, sweetie. He wants only what's best for you."

"Mom…" Serena takes the bag and slings it over her shoulder. Sweetheart sniffs the bag before happily barking.

"It is an unexpected turn of events. It's just like a sudden last burst of speed from a racer in a Rhyhorn race! You made friends! You met your Pokémon! And now you get to take a lap around Kalos! I don't know what Professor Sycamore wants you to see on your trip, but taking a journey with your Pokémon is a really wonderful experience."

"Thanks, Mom. I'll do my best."

Sweetheart barks.

"Right. Sorry. _We'll_ do our best."

"I have no doubt you will. Keep me updated and send me pictures?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Have fun!"

"I will. Bye!" Serena leaves as her mother waves to her.

"Good luck, Serena! Go for broke and don't worry! You'll have Pokémon by your side, so you'll be fine!"

Outside, the Rhyhorn growls, giving its own farewell to Serena. When she reaches the gates, her steps are more assured. _I can do this_ , she thinks. _I can do this and everything's alright._

* * *

 **Serena's current team:  
** **Sweetheart (Fennekin)**

 **Sorry for being a day late! I was moving and lost track of time.  
~Bridgett**


	4. A Traditional City

Serena and Sweetheart make their way through Avance Trail. Sweetheart makes short work out of any Pokémon that crosses their path, be it a Pidgey or a Fletchling. Along the way, they meet up with Shauna and Calem.

"Oh! Hi, Serena!" Shauna says, noticing them first. Calem turns to her and waves. Shauna continues, "Come learn how to catch Pokémon with me! Calem's mom and dad are amazing Trainers! That's why he knows so much about catching Pokémon and battling."

"You can talk about my parents if you want, but it doesn't have anything to do with me," Calem clarifies. "I'm going to show you how to catch one now, so watch carefully!" He points his finger in emphasis at Shauna. Serena watches in amusement; she's seen so many different people catch Pokémon and they've shown her different techniques and different Pokéballs to use. Calem's technique is rather normal. He only threw the ball.

"Wow!" exclaims Shauna. "The Pokémon went INSIDE the Pokéball?!"

Calem runs out of the grass and back to the girl in question. "Seriously, Shauna? Did you forget already? Your Chespin is in a Pokéball, right?" He shakes his head, but he isn't annoyed. "Anyway, I'll share some Pokéballs with you two.

"Thanks," Serena says, "but I don't plan on using them unless the Pokémon wants to come with me."

"Pokéballs!" sings Shauna. "Do you think I can catch Pokémon with them, too?"

"If you throw a Pokéball at a Pokémon around here, you'll probably catch it," Calem answers.

"Okay! If I find a cute Pokémon, I'll throw lots of Pokéballs at it, and then we'll become friends!"

Calem rolls his eyes. "Catching a wild Pokémon makes your Pokémon stronger, too. Be seeing you." He runs ahead into the forest. Shauna stays with Serena, the two choosing to journey together for now.

 _What other Pokémon should I catch?_ Serena wonders. _I don't know the Pokémon here like I do in Kanto. Some are the same, but it makes no sense since Kanto is thousands of miles away. No way could they have migrated all that way._ Before they realize it, Serena and Shauna enter the Santalune forest.

Trees line the forest floor. Thin paths made of dirt outline the way to go, some hidden by the growing grass. Fletchling and Pidgey chirp in the trees. In the distance, trainers can be heard battling, but the foliage drowns out the noise of all but the Pokémon cries.

Along the way, they find Trevor, Tierno, and Calem, the three boys exploring on their own. Several trainers challenge Serena to a battle and several Pokémon appear from the trees to fight Sweetheart. With Shauna healing Sweetheart, none of them succeed.

"How do you know when another Pokémon wants to be on your team?" Serena asks.

"When it's cute and it pops out at you!" Shauna answers. "My team is going to be full of cute Pokémon."

"You're just looking at them based on surface value. What if they evolve and they aren't cute anymore? Will you still keep them?"

"Of course 'cause they'll be my friends!"

 _It just doesn't feel right_ , Serena thinks. _None of the Pokémon here are right._

By the time they get to the exit, Calem literally ran circles around them. Serena thinks he's ridiculous, Sweetheart finds him amusing, and Shauna didn't notice.

"Tierno," Serena begins when she finds him in the tall grass, "How do you pick Pokémon for your team?"

"I look for the ones with the best moves," he says, looking around. "I wonder what kind of dance works best for a crew with Pokémon in it."

 _That makes sense, but I don't think he was talking about Pokémon moves._

"I really wanted to catch a Pikachu," Shauna says after a while, "but I haven't seen a single one..."

"You're sure they live in this forest?"

"Yeah! Calem told me."

"Maybe we'll find one."

"I hope so!"

The girls keep searching for both a Pikachu and the exit to the forest. They find the exit first, leaving the search for Pikachu for another day. Calem runs through the grass behind them right as they are about to leave.

"So, you got here first," he says to Serena. "Seems like I'm neighbors with someone who has a lot of potential."

"Thanks." Serena rubs Sweetheart's head. "We wouldn't have made it here if it weren't for my Fennekin."

Trevor and Tierno catch up with them, Trevor panting as he had to run faster to keep up with Tierno because of his small legs.

"The way Pokémon move-it's just incredible!" Tierno proclaims. "I want to show off some of that spirit when I dance!"

"Tierno…" Trevor cautions. "Could you think about something besides how Pokémon move for once?"

Shauna stops them before they start an argument. "We're all here! Let's go to Santalune City!"

As a group, they walk onto Ouvert Way.

"What are you all going to do?" Shauna asks.

"Why, look for Pokémon, of course," Trevor answers immediately. "The professor did ask us to complete the Pokédex, after all. And furthermore, different Pokémon prefer living in different places. To put it another way, it's a chance to find different Pokémon than the ones in the forest!"

"I'll bet different Pokémon will use different moves." Tierno sways when he speaks, moving along to a melody in his head. "I sure want to see lots of moves."

Shauna turns to the boy next to her. "What are you gonna do, Calem?"

"I'm going to go to Santalune City's Gym and take on the Gym Leader. So you know, Pokémon Trainers test their strength by battling with the Gym Leaders in each Pokémon Gym," he explains.

"Wow! You sure know a lot!"

"I learned a lot from others." _Like his parents_. "Here, I have something for you guys-'Adventure Rules.' I wrote down 10 different tips every Trainer should know." After giving one booklet to each of his friends, Calem runs ahead.

Shauna immediately flips through hers. "Oh, this is great!" She puts the book away and turns to the rest of the group. "I'm going to spend some time getting to know my Li'l Chespin! What are you going to do, Serena?"

"I'm not sure yet," Serena says. In Kanto, her goal was to see the cities she read about and to be the best trainer ever. She wanted to one day surpass Gold and Red. She already knew about the 150 Pokémon who lived there, so there was nothing left to discover. Here, however, she doesn't know anything about any of the cities. Kalos is in the shape of a star, not a square she was used to. She doesn't know who the Champion is or how the Elite Four are set up. Almost none of the Pokémon are familiar to her. How can she go on an adventure while focusing on being her best, helping the professor with his Pokédex, and one day surpassing those who came before her? She'll never fully complete the Pokédex.

Serena doubts she'd be able to even beat Calem. _Both his parents were skilled Pokémon trainers who taught him everything he knows. He's grown up in this region and knows where all the gyms are and what type of Pokémon exist and where they are. I'm just a failure with a father who could never spend enough time with her and a mother who left to be a Rhyhorn Racer._

 _Tierno has his life planned out too. He knows he wants to make a dance troupe out of Pokémon. He's already caught a couple from what I can see._

 _Trevor is focused on the Pokédex. He's probably working to be the next professor. He's been doing this for a while too._

 _And Shauna… Shauna doesn't have a care in the world. She only cares about her Pokémon, not what she'll be. She's immature and doesn't know much about the world, but she doesn't care._

 _How can I compete with them?_

"I suppose I'll find out along the way," Serena says, sparing them her emotional turmoil. She runs ahead with Sweetheart and avoids looking at the other trainers. When she knows she's alone, she sits down and cries. Sweetheart puts his front paws on her knees, reaching for her face and licking away her tears.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart," she says. "I'm sorry you picked such a bad trainer. It's only our first day and I'm crying and I'm sorry. You should've picked Calem instead of me. He's going places. I'm just nothing."

Sweetheart barks in protest, nuzzling her face. When she lowers her hands from her eyes, he licks her tears, trying to will the sadness away. Serena buries her face in his fur and Sweetheart purrs. They sit like that as the sun sets.

Rustling grass behind them startles Serena. She hastily wipes her eyes before she turns around, finding Calem.

"Serena?" he asks. "What's wrong?" He kneels on the ground next to her. "Are you hurt? You're crying."

"I'm fine," she says, her voice shaking. Sweetheart barks in protest.

"Obviously, you're not." His eyes darken. "Is it about your father?"

"What? How do you-"

"Your mom came to my house about a week after you moved here. Said your dad sent you here because some crazy stuff was happening in Kanto. She was looking for advice on how to cheer you up. Shauna and I tried helping, but… Anyways, did something happen with your dad, or are you afraid of finding out if something _did_?"

"I am _now. Thanks._ " Serena scoops Sweetheart into her arms, holding him close. _What if something did happen to Dad? What if Team Rocket decided he wasn't working hard enough? What if they found out he talked to Mom? What if they find out about me and try to use me against him? What if-_

"-rena? Serena? Calm down. It's okay. You're okay. Breathe with me, okay? Breathe in for four seconds."

Serena inhales, holding Sweetheart tighter.

"Hold your breath for seven seconds."

She clenches her eyes, trying not to cry.

"Breathe out for eight seconds."

Serena exhales, loosening her hold on Sweetheart. Calem walks her though breathing two more times, calming her down.

"Better?"

Serena nods, not trusting her voice.

"Do you want me to see if there are any updates in Kanto on the Holo Caster? We can watch it together.

When Serena nods again, Calem sits next to her. His Holo Caster turns on to news about Lumiose City and an apparent blackout pandemic. He switches the transmission from Kalos to Kanto, searching for the most recent update.

" _Officer Jenny and the Pokémon Rangers have taken refuge in Viridian City. They and their Pokémon are acting as a standing army against the invading threat from Pewter City. The hope is that they will either have enough time to evacuate citizens to Johto or to even push back and recover Pewter City. Cinnabar Island is protected as well with Gym Leader Blaine commanding a group of trainers from Cinnabar Island. So far, Team Rocket has made no effort to advance by sea…"_

"Is there anything about Saffron City?" Serena asks.

Calem glances at her, gauging her reaction, before scrolling through the newsfeed, searching for Saffron specifically. "Nothing since a few days ago," he says. When she frowns, he continues, "No news is good news, right, Rena?"

Serena stares at him.

"Sorry. Can I call you 'Rena'? It's just your name, but shorter, so it's not like the nicknames everyone else suggested earlier… I probably shouldn't have. You did say that you preferred your own name…"

"Rena's fine," Serena says.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You can call me Rena."

"Okay." Calem puts his Holo Caster away. "Wanna tell me what made you cry earlier?"

"I was just…" Serena leans away from him, petting Sweetheart on the head. Sweetheart leans into Serena's hand, but watches Calem. "...just feeling bad about myself. There's nothing you can do."

"Rena, I meant what I said in the forest. You have a lot of potential."

"Ha. That doesn't mean anything when I don't stack up to anyone else."

"You don't have to compare yourself to us. We're your friends. It's not a competition."

Serena hums, not believing him.

"I'm serious. If I have to teach you what friendship is between people, then I will spend this entire journey being your friend."

"We'll see, Calem. We'll see."

With Serena in a better mood and the sun about to set, Calem stands and helps Serena to her feet. "Let's head to the Pokémon Center. They'll let us stay the night for free and they'll feed our Pokémon in the morning. Okay?"

"Lead the way."

Together, they walk into Santalune City and into the Pokémon Center. Since they arrived so late, there was only one room left with two open beds. Serena elects to sleep outside since she's already burdened Calem enough today, but Calem insists she stays. "Friends don't force friends to sleep outside," he says. With no other option, Serena stays.

"Goodnight, Serena," Calem whispers when she turns the light off.

"Night, Calem," she answers back.

The next day, Serena wakes up to an empty room. Calem's bed is made, his backpack gone. On her bedside table is a note.

 _I didn't want to disturb you. You looked like you could use the sleep. I'm challenging the Gym later today. You should try it if you don't have plans. When you're ready to leave, just give the room key to Nurse Joy. She'll take care of everything else._

 _~Calem_

Serena puts the note down when her stomach grumbles. Sweetheart-who had been resting in the crook of her arms under the covers-whines when he sees the sunlight and tries to burrow under the covers. "It's morning, Sweetheart," Serena says, ignoring his protests and setting him on her lap. "I want to sleep too, but we can't stay here."

Serena rubs her calves, wincing at how tight they are. She gets to work brushing Sweetheart's fur and changing out of her pajamas. They eat breakfast before stepping outside, seeing Santalune City for the first time in daylight.

"It sure is pretty," Serena says, staring at the Roselia fountain.

"Watch out!" someone shouts at her as they skate past, nearly knocking her over. "Sorry! I'm late!"

Serena rolls her eyes. "Let's just see if we can find the Gym."

Serena and Sweetheart wander up and down the boulevard, travelling the road clearly marked. They pass by a Trainer's school full of students learning. To the left, not too far from the school, is the Gym. It blends in with the stucco and brick, the only outwardly indication that it's more than what it seems being the yellow sign outside. Blocking the doorway is the skater from earlier. The skater blushes when she notices Serena.

"I'm so sorry! I was in a hurry to help Viola and I totally lost track of time," she says.

"Right. Can I-"

"I don't expect you to forgive me, but please take these!" the skater interrupts, handing a pair of rollerblades to Serena. "I've gotta jet-I promised to help teach some children how to skate. Those skates attach to your shoes. Bye!"

Serena stares at the skates in her hands. Before she can say anything, the skater disappears. Serena signs, smiling. "Can't look a gift Ponyta in the mouth."

Tucking the skates in her bag, Serena enters the Santalune City Gym. _It's like a museum in here_. She wanders over to one of the pictures on the wall when a man walks up to her.

"What's the hustle, little Crustle?" he greets. Serena cringes at the bad rhyme. "Welcome to the Santalune City Gym."

"Thanks."

"So, future Champ, this'll be your first time challenging a Gym, huh?"

 _Future Champ?_ "Yeah. My friend, Calem-"

"Are you thrilled? Are you pumped?" The man ignores Serena's responses. "You should be! No worries here! You've got Pokémon on your side! And really, they're the ones who are gonna be doing all the battling. Am I right or am I right? Right?"

Serena plasters a grin on her face and nods along. _If every Gym is going to be like this, I don't think I want to do them._

The man turns away. "Anyways, jump on that pole there-" he points to one hidden between two large photographs of Metapod and Butterfree "-and you'll be on your way to where the Gym Leader's a-waitin' for you!"

"Thank you," says Serena. "I suppose I should-"

"Whoops!" the man interrupts. "But wait! Before you go, I'm supposed to tell you something! Everybody in this Pokémon Gym uses Bug-type Pokémon. Got it?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you. I'll be on my way now. Take care. Goodbye," Serena prattles as she reaches the pole, hooking her legs around it and sliding down. She lands in the middle of a spiderweb-shaped trampoline. "Woah." Small barriers block her feet from walking through the trampoline straight to the Gym Leader, forcing her to walk on the web's lines. She and Sweetheart battle three trainers, each stronger than the last. Bug-type, however, is very weak to Fire-type; the battles are a cinch.

Leader Viola, however, is another story. "My lense is always focused on victory-I won't let anything ruin this shot!" she shouts as she takes a picture of Sweetheart. The sudden flash of light distracts them both when Viola brings out her Surskit.

Sweetheart slips on the wood surface when Surskit uses water sport, but he howls when he stands and traps the Surskit in a fiery vortex. Surskit puts out the fire with its bubbles. Before it can attack again, Sweetheart uses psybeam and knocks it out of the field, rendering it unable to battle.

They don't celebrate for long; Viola calls out her Vivillon. Though beautiful and graceful, Vivillon can't escape Sweetheart's fire spin. Sweetheart howls, boosting his confidence. Vivillon tackles Sweetheart but misses, giving Sweetheart the opportunity to counter with more fire. Vivillon falls to the ground, defeated.

"Serena, you…" Viola corrects herself. "No, it wasn't you alone. You and your Fennekin have shown me a whole new depth of field! Fantastic! Just fantastic!" Viola says, taking more pictures of Sweetheart. She flips down the shutter on her camera. An assistant hands her a box and she takes out a beetle-shaped badge. "This is the Bug Badge. This commemorates your win against a pro photographer like me!"

Serena searches through her bag for her badge case. She saw it in there that morning. It's different from the ones in Kanto. Taking the Bug Badge, she snaps it in place.

"Now then," Viola continues. "Can you zoom in a bit to check out the tent behind me? Take the stairs that you find beyond it, and you'll be back up to the entrance faster than a flash!" Viola stretches her arms in the air after Serena passes. "Two trainers in a day and it's all before lunch!"

Serena follows the staircase back into the museum. The man from earlier blocks her path, appearing to gloat when he stops her. "Whoa-ho-ho! Wouldja look at that Bug Badge! Nice! Very nice, future Champ!"

 _Please stop calling me that. The likelihood that I will ever be Champion is statistically improbable , especially since I still don't know where the Elite Four even is!_

"I bet that schmancy-pants professor who gave you your first Pokémon'd be amazed to see it!" he continues, not seeing Serena's reaction. "After you heal up your Pokémon in the Pokémon Center, why don'tcha head on up to the Pokémon Lab in Lumiose City and show it to him, huh?"

"Sure," Serena says, drawing out the vowel. She hurries out of his way and runs to the door. Tierno waits for her outside.

"I saw you go in earlier. Did you win?" he asks.

Serena nods, showing him the badge in its case.

"That's so cool! I bet those bug Pokémon had some awesome moves. I heard Viola has a Vivillon. It's so cool!"

They walk together to the other end of the city. "This is the way to Lumiose," Tierno mentions. "I think Calem and Shauna went on ahead. You should go on without me. I wanna see that Vivillon's moves!"

Serena waves to Tierno when he returns to Santalune. "I guess we're on our own now, Sweetheart."

Unlike back in Kanto, the Kalos region isn't as hot. Serena hardly breaks a sweat when she wanders through the flowers and hedge mazes. In the flowers, she spots small Pokémon clinging to petals. She hardly ever notices them, but Sweetheart tries to chase after them when he sees them. They don't ever go to the hedge mazes. _Geometric gardens_ , she corrects. She learned the name from one of the gardeners. Aside from getting lost in the foliage, the route is straightforward.

At the gate to the next town, two people in white clothes block the entrance. The male is blond and wears a blue ascot. The female has purple hair and wears a red ascot. Their conversation trails off when she nears.

"Hello there!" the male says, noticing Sweetheart. "Have you ever heard of a Pokémon called Flabébé?"

"No," Serena answers.

"Oh! I see. Flabébé is a Pokémon that can be caught in the flowers."

"Flabébé is-now brace yourself-a Fairy-type Pokémon!" the female interjects.

"Fairy-type is a new Pokémon that was-"

"This turned the entire type-matchup system on its head!"

The male turns to his companion, annoyed at her interruption.

"And," she continues, ignoring him, "We've been battling Fairy-type Pokémon against other types of Pokémon at Professor Sycamore's request. My name's Sina! It's a beautiful name for a beautiful lady!" She winks as she says this.

"I'm Dexio," introduces Dexio. "Two years ago, Professor Sycamore entrusted me with a Pokédex. You could call me a Pokémon-voyage veteran."

"If you'd like," Sina adds, "I'll show you the way to the lab. So, come along now!"

"Umm…" Serena hesitates.

"You'll get lost in Lumiose city otherwise. There's a bit of a power outage right now. Besides, the professor's waiting for you."

"Okay."

"Okay! Let's get this show on the road!" Sina takes the lead, Dexio on her heels. Serena smiles at Sweetheart and steps into the City of Light.

* * *

 **Serena's current team:  
Sweetheart (Fennekin)**

 **I might have to start posting these every other week because the chapters keep getting longer and I'm no longer as far ahead as I was previously.  
~Bridgett**


	5. City of Light

Beyond the gateway, the first thing Serena notices is the smell of the city. It isn't something she thought she'd miss. In Vaniville Town, the air is clean. There is no exhaust from cars, no smoke from cigarettes, no smell of freshly baked bread. Vaniville smells like trees and leaves. It doesn't smell like home. The second thing Serena notices is the white pillar in the distance. The sun gleams off the structure. _It's pretty._

"I'll go ahead and wait in front of the lab for you!" Sina says. "Stop by when you're free." Dexio nods in agreement, following after her.

 _The professor can wait a minute longer_ , Serena thinks. Instead of going immediately to the Pokémon Lab, she goes to the Pokémon Center across the street. Inside, Nurse Joy heals Sweetheart, cleaning thorns from the flowers out of his fur in the process. Serena looks around for Tierno, Trevor, Shauna, and Calem, but they aren't there.

When Serena leaves, she spots Sina across the street sitting on the lab's stone steps. She stands when Serena nears. "This building is the Sycamore Pokémon Lab!" she explains. "Let's go inside!"

The building is three stories tall and made entirely of stone except for a glass, domed roof. Green accents the windows and the doorway. Inside, the white floor is accented with blue, matching the wallpaper. On the walls are framed, hand-drawn blueprints and with notes and pictures of Pokémon. A glass elevator sits against the far wall.

"You've traveled a long way from Vaniville Town, but you're finally here!" Sina says, drawing Serena from her surroundings. "The professor can't wait to meet you. You can find him on the third floor, so hop in the elevator!"

Serena holds Sweetheart closer, apprehensive. She doesn't know what her mother told him, what he thinks of her. _Why does he need five children?_ The elevator reaches the third floor, but Serena doesn't get out. _Why does he need me?_

When the doors open, she leaves on shaking legs. Waiting for her is a tall man with black hair and a long, white lab coat. "So we finally meet!" he says. He moves his arms while he speaks. "Fantastic! You're here!" He turns on his heel, past a desk and around a divider. "Come this way, won't you?"

 _Did Mom send him a picture too? Has he been by Mom's house and I ignored him? He probably did. What did he say in that letter he sent her? What does he want from me? Will he take Sweetheart?_ Sweetheart barks at Serena when she squeezes him too tightly instead of moving, startling her out of her stupor. _Right. He doesn't know me. He doesn't know me. I am me and Sweetheart is my friend and he wasn't mad._

Serena kisses Sweetheart's head and follows the man. He leans against a desk. "Many thanks for coming all the way from Vaniville Town!" His accent is strange, like English isn't his first language. _It isn't for most of Kalos_. "I'm Professor Sycamore! It's a pleasure to finally meet you! How is your Pokémon journey going so far? Have you met many different Pokémon?"

"Umm...Maybe?" Serena has no idea how many Pokémon are in this region.

"Fantastic! Let me have a quick look at your Pokédex and see!" Serena pulls her Pokédex out of her bag. "Hmm…" He scrolls through the list of Pokémon she's seen. "So you've seen 36 kinds of Pokémon in Central Kalos, then. Oh ho! The pages are getting filled in. It's starting to look good!"

 _But it's only 36 Pokémon. I haven't even caught one._

"Well now, you DO have a certain je ne sais quoi! I have a good feeling about you!"

"Thank you." Serena's hold on Sweetheart loosens as she calms.

"At first, I was thinking of choosing only one child from a town when I was deciding who to give a Pokémon to," he explains, smiling. "In Vaniville Town, it was going to be the child of a Veteran Trainer I know. About then, I learned that the Rhyhorn racer Grace's daughter was moving here. She told me about the Kanto region and what your father said.

"Here in the Kalos region, you're far away from everything you used to know…" He puts a hand on his chest. "That really hit me right here… Then it hit me-I should give you a Pokémon and have you travel around Kalos!"

"Hi, Professor!" a sing-songy voice interrupts. "It's Shauna."

Serena turns, watching Shauna and Calem enter.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting," Calem says.

"Fantastic!" Professor Sycamore exclaims. "Now, let's all have a Pokémon battle!" He turns to Serena. "Your opponent shall be me!"

"What?" Serena exclaims.

"What?" Shauna and Calem echoed.

"I'm ready whenever you are," confirms Professor Sycamore. Sweetheart jumps out of Serena's arms, making the decision for her. "Just so you know," he clarifies, "I'm not that tough!"

He begins the battle by sending out Bulbasaur. Sweetheart growls and Bulbasaur digs his feet into the ground. Sweetheart breathes in, sending out a flame charge. The Bulbasaur faints, unable to dodge.

Professor Sycamore sends out Squirtle next. Sweetheart breathes in again and sends out another breath of fire, but the fire is lower and spins around the Squirtle. It ducks in its shell, protecting itself. The papers on Professor Sycamore's desk, however, catch on fire, the embers falling in the shell's holes. Sweetheart closes his eyes and uses psybeam, knocking the Pokémon back into the professor's desk. It tries to stand, but it falls forward. Professor Sycamore pauses the battle to save his research papers.

He sends out Charmander. Sweetheart howls again and the Charmander spits out an ember. Sweetheart closes his eyes and focuses on another psybeam, knocking the Charmander back. Before his tail can burn any more papers, Professor Sycamore recalls him.

Professor Sycamore claps his hands in praise and lifts his arms in defeat. "Ha ha! You're too much for me! You're really something, aren't you?"

Serena blinks, realizing she beat the professor. The blur of the battle kept her from her previous thoughts. Sweetheart barks happily, dancing around her feet.

"I think I've about figured it out!" the professor says.

Shauna and Calem turn, their battle finished. Shauna asks, "Figured out what?"

"Serena! You are an interesting Pokémon Trainer indeed!" he continues. "It'd be fantastic if you took another Pokémon with you!"

"Really?" Serena is confused. _He didn't want to take her Pokémon?_

"Here!" he says. "Pick one!" He brings out the Pokémon he used earlier, all three a little beat up, but happy nonetheless.

Serena's knees knock together and she falls to the ground, sitting on her feet. She cries. Everyone else in the room stares at her. "Squirtle," she mumbles. "I pick Squirtle."

The Pokémon toddles over to her, tapping her cheeks.

"I meant to pick you," she murmurs, picking him up. "I was supposed to pick you. I always meant to pick you." She sets him down and wipes her eyes.

"So you pick Squirtle? That's fantastic!" says Professor Sycamore, helping Serena to her feet. "Since you chose Squirtle, I'll give you this Mega Stone."

"A Mega Stone?"

"A Blastoisinite specifically." Professor Sycamore turns to Shauna and Calem. "Come now, you two. Pick your Pokémon."

"I don't know which one to pick!" Shauna says. "It's so difficult!"

"It's okay," cedes Calem. "Take your time."

Shauna eventually picks Charmander and Calem picks Bulbasaur.

"Well, I've got a feeling everyone else will show up soon." Professor Sycamore leans against his desk, waiting. Shauna dances around the room with her Charmander, just barely keeping his tail from burning Professor Sycamore's books. Calem watches her while sitting on the floor and introducing his Bulbasaur and Froakie. Squirtle and Sweetheart chase after each other while running around Serena's feet.

"I always meant to pick Squirtle. Professor Oak was supposed to come to my school and I was supposed to pick Squirtle and go on an adventure." Serena wipes the corners of her eyes. "Thank you, Professor."

"It's my pleasure," he says, watching the Pokémon interact with their Trainers. Tierno and Trevor walk in.

"Hi, Professor Sycamore," Tierno says.

"What's this?" Trevor looks around. "Everyone is already here."

"See," says the professor. _I think he means look._ "Wonderful! Everyone's all here! So now that we're all here, I'd like to say a few words." He points to all of them. "Be the best Trainer you can be! At the same time, remember to have fun traveling with your Pokémon! Also, I want to ask for your help in solving the Kalos region's biggest Pokémon mystery: the secret and potential of Mega Evolution, a new kind of Evolution that occurs in battle! That's why I gave you that Mega Stone just now. It's an important clue!"

"Mega Evolution?" Serena can hear the frown in Trevor's voice. "What should we do about the Pokédex?"

"Trevor, my lad," the professor answers, "If that's what 'best Trainer' means to you, then I want you to go out there and complete that Pokédex!"

"Mega Evolution sounds really interesting!" Shauna sings.

"If you're investigating Mega Evolution, why don't you check out Camphrier Town? That town has a lot of history-you might find a hint there!" Professor Sycamore addresses the group. "Now listen. If you visit many different places to complete the Pokédex, you will probably see Pokémon with many ways of living and meet people with many ways of thinking. First, accept the ways of living and thinking that sometimes conflict with your own. And think about what's really important-this will truly broaden your horizons."

"I think being different from others is a part of what makes me special," Calem says. "Mastering Mega Evolution will definitely set me apart from other Trainers!"

Serena nods in agreement and turns to leave. Tierno, Trevor, Shauna, and Calem stay behind to talk to the professor. _I want to spend time with my Squirtle._ With two Pokéballs on her hip, Serena rides down the elevator to the first floor.

"-so I will be able to meet them soon, then." A man with voluminous red hair speaks with Sina.

"Yes," she confirms.

"The children chosen by the professor… I wonder what potential they have."

Serena's mood instantly darkens. _How many people has the professor told about us?_ Serena walks backwards to the elevator, but the elevator is no longer on her floor. She rests her hand on Sweetheart's Pokéball and presses the up button.

Sina, however, notices her. "And here's one of them now… That's Serena."

Serena feels her face flush.

"Serena, come here a sec!"

Her feet move without her command. The man stares down at her.

"Oh!" he mutters. "You received a Pokédex from the professor then… How wonderful! That is a wonderful thing, indeed. You are one of the chosen ones. I am Lysandre. I've tried to learn as much about Pokémon as I can to help build a brighter future. Professor Sycamore has taught me so much." Serena cringes when he keeps watching her. "Oh, I see you have a Holo Caster! Knowledge is power, after all. Put it to good use.

"Now listen! It is vital that this world become a better the people and Pokémon chosen to make the world better must work tirelessly to achieve this goal." Lysandre turns to Sina. "Well, I'll be off. Please give Professor Sycamore my best." He starts to leave, murmuring, "My desire...it is for a more beautiful world!"

"Still…" Sina starts when the doors close. "I wonder what kind of beautiful world Lysandre desires… In this great big Kalos region, there are many different Pokémon. I hope getting a Pokédex gives you a chance to learn about them." Sina waves her off, going upstairs to complete her work. Before Serena can leave, Shauna, Calem, Tierno, and Trevor exit the elevator and catch up to her.

"Serena, there's a place I want to go check out!" Shauna sings. "So, I'll see you around!"

Calem follows her, but he calls back to Serena, "There's something I want to talk to you about. I'll wait for you in Café Soleil, neighbor!"

"I wonder what Calem wants to talk about." Trevor turns to Tierno. "Why couldn't he just use the Holo Caster?"

"No clue, but it seems hush-hush," Tierno replies. "I AM curious about what's going on, but we should probably stay out of it." They walk over to Serena. "Hey, Serena! To get to Camphrier Town, leave the lab, turn left, and go straight. That Café Soleil Calem was talking about is over that way, too."

"Lumiose City may be very large," Trevor cedes, "but if you stay on the main streets, you shouldn't get lost."

"I'm gonna go on a little walk… The streets sure wind and wander here." Tierno heads off back to Route 4. Trevor hurries along to Camphrier Town. Before she follows Trevor to find Calem, she goes to the Pokémon Center.

"What will I name you, Squirtle?" she asks him after Nurse Joy heals him. Squirtle smiles.

Outside, Serena goes down South Boulevard, searching for Calem. Already, she passed three cafés. The town map doesn't even help. She tries asking the locals, but they turn her around, preferring she go to their favorite cafés. Shauna finds her and directs her to Café Soleil with the promise that Serena join her for a PR Video. Calem sits under an awning, waiting for her.

"Come with me for a second," he says, standing. He heads inside, Serena proceeding after him. He halts just beyond the doorway. "Oh, it's Lysandre and… Is that Diantha? So get this, Rena, Lysandre is the head of Lysandre Labs, which created the Holo Caster, a video-messaging device. You already know about Diantha, right? She is one of the most famous movie stars in the world, after all. I wonder what the two of them are doing here together."

"You played a young girl so wonderfully in your debut on the silver screen," they overhear Lysandre say. "Wouldn't you rather remain young and beautiful forever and always play such roles?"

"What a strange question…" Diantha responds. "Why would I want to play the same old roles forever? Youth may be beautiful, but it's not all there is to life. Everything changes. I want to live and change like that, too. So I look forward to playing different roles as I get older."

"You were chosen to be a movie star, correct?" retorts Lysandre. "Isn't it your duty to be ever beautiful? Everything beautiful should stay that way forever. I would make this world unchanging and eternal so all beauty will last forever. I can't stand the thought of the world becoming uglier." He pauses, turning towards the entrance.

"Oh. Hello, Serena." Lysandre walks over to Serena and Calem. "This is Diantha, one of the most accomplished movie stars in Kalos. She moves the multitudes with her excellent acting, which is to say, she dedicates her life to making other people happy. Oh! If only everyone were like her-what a beautiful world this would be! If you'll excuse me." Lysandre leaves, ignoring Calem entirely.

"And who are you two?" Diantha asks.

"I'm Calem. It's a pleasure. This is…"

"Serena, right?" interrupts Diantha. "I heard Lysandre call you that. You both have such lovely names. Oh, and you're both Trainers! Don't your Pokémon look happy? I'm a Trainer myself, in my off time. I look forward to us battling someday!" Diantha waves and brushes past them, off to her own devices.

"Hmm...I guess Pokémon Trainers all battle each other, no matter who they are," Calem mumbles. "Oh, yeah. I wanted to ask you something, Rena. How about you and I compete and see who ends up stronger? I know we set off on our journey just yesterday, but we are neighbors and having a competition with you sounds like fun."

Serena hums to herself, thinking.

"Shauna told me you didn't really have any plans for this journey, and you seem to think that friends compete against each other, so I thought it was a good idea. Two Pidgeys with one stone, right? You have the potential."

One of the Pokéballs on Serena's hip shakes. _Okay, Sweetheart_. She nods, holding out her hand. Calem clasps hers with his. "I don't plan on losing though. Just so you know."

They break apart. Calem heads west to Camphrier Town. Serena backtracks to the Trainer PR Studio and records a video with Shauna, the day growing late. They stay at Pokémon Center for the evening.

* * *

 **Serena's current team:  
Sweetheart (Fennekin)  
Squirtle**

 **Thank you for being patient with me. Uploading every other week is better for my schedule. If I go on hiatus for a month after this, it's due to finals. This story will be updated by the second week of May and then continue normally.  
~Bridgett**


End file.
